


Might as well get it over with

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Expeccialy Karkat, F/M, First time meeting up, These people are cray cray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting for the first time, Karkat realizes that he is flushed for a human<br/>What the hell is he going to do now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might as well get it over with

Jade is so nice. She always has been a bright peppy human and it infuriates you to no end. You have always been a total asshat to her and yet, she still some how manages to be all happy and smiley, but you guess anyone would be today, the day you finally all met.Except for you. All because you couldn’t wrap your thinkpan around one Jade Harley.

When the giant Prospitan ship appeared, you couldn’t help to feel a small flutter in your blood pumper that you quickly pushed down, only to have it come back up the moment she got off the ship. Shining red shoes, black and white striped stockings that hugged her long, graceful legs and a black skirt that swished as she walked.

_Shit._

She enveloped everyone is a tight hug, starting with the king of the douches and ending with you. At the feel of her warm arms around you and your face uncomfortably close to her breasts, you could feel that little flutter again and you wanted to screech.

_Oh shit_

She quickly released you only to lean in and give you a big dorky smile before planting a kiss in your cheek. You flushed bright red and stumbled backwards in shock. Shitshitshit She laughed at your reaction, a small bubbly giggle that soon made its way to a full blown laugh that sounded like bells in your ears as you glared at her.

“Oh haha, you sure are great at being a fuckass Harley.” You sneered.

“That was rude.” Her mouth formed a small frown and her new dog ears laid back flat on her head. “No need to be such a douche, Karkat.”

_Shittttt_

She pivoted on her heel and swished away from you as your heart pounded in a way that meant only one thing. You were flushed for Jade Harley, the fucking human.

—

Everyone gathered in the ships kitchen where Jade and Rose, with some help from John started preparing some weird human food called chicken pot pies. You sat in the corner and watched the friendly banter that was exchanged between your friends. Terezi teased Dave and John, the heir blushing when ever she accused them of begin a couple while Rose and Kanaya talked, Jade occasionally adding in a word or too. Soon you realized that it was fucking boring staring at people and soon you let your mind wander.

So deep in thought you were that you didn’t notice Kanaya coming to sit next to you. “Something On Your Mind, Karkat?” The jade blood asked quietly.

“Nope, not at all. I’m just staring into space, no thoughts anyway in the general vicinity.” You respond quickly. Too quickly.

She quirked her eyebrow at you. “When You Say Staring Into Space I Am Going To Take You Literally Considering You Are Staring At Jades Ass.”

Blood rushed to your face as you realized that when you blanked out you had been staring at Jades ass while she cooked.

“Are You Interested In Having Her In Your Flushed Quadrant?”

“Fuck No!” You screeched, earning Terezi to look at you. “Why would I feel red for her?”

Kanaya shrugged. “It Just A Thought.”

“Yeah, well its a stupid thought.” You grumbled, crossing your arms and leaning back into your chair. “What Ever You Say Karkat.” The rainbow-drinker replied before standing up. “If You Decide To Peruse That Thought, I Would Talk To Her.” She turned and joined Rose in cooking once again.

You inwardly sighed. Maybe it was a good idea to actually talk to the dog-chick-whatever she was. She would probably reject you no matter when you talked to her, so might as well get it done quick, right? It was now or never.

Using all your confidence you, stood, your chair squeaking as you moved it. In short strides you were next Jade and said. “Harley, I want to talk to you.”

She looked up from where she was cutting some weird human vegetable. “Sure Karkat!” she replied, setting down the knife and walked with you out to a branching hallway. “Is there something bothering you?”

“Yeah, kinda.” You mutter. You said something after that, very quietly.

“Huh? You’re speaking too softly!” Her snow white ears swiveled towards you.

You muttered again. “Speak up!”

“IM FLUSHED FOR YOU!” You say it again, nearly shouting it.

“O-oh.” Her pale face flushed bright red. _“Oh.”_ You turned away.

“Yeah, you can make fun of me now, Ill just be-“ You are stopped by her grabbing your wrist, turning you and smashing her lips onto yours. She broke away after a moment and whispered. “I never said I didn’t feel the same , fuckass.” Before you could respond, a wolf whistle echoed from the kitchen and you both turned to see, Kanaya, Rose,Dave, John and Terezi there, watching you, smirks and grins on all of their faces.

You and Jade glanced at each other before quickly absconding down the hallway together.

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus fuck I need to sleep. 
> 
> ((oh and Dave is the King of Douches, just for reference))


End file.
